vertexfandomcom-20200213-history
Tells
An instances describing or notating the events of in character actions that can be immediately observed and/or examined by another character. A perceptible occurrence precipitating a justifiable response using an opposing parties Sensory, and may be justified whether the transpiring action is initiated or resolved. It was popularized by Argryia as early as TZDL2009, but its uses is one of the stables of Turn-order combat since it heavily involves the Function of both sensory and the registry State in the chronological order. It posit that actions in game, in suspension to its resolution state, can and must be properly registered to facilitate the proper T1 system of turn order states: A player must be able to block or dodge an action. Telegraphy has a looser connotation referring to not so strictly confined states between suspended actions but rather phenomenon that initiates it. Principle The paramount tenet of Pbp combat or T1 stipulates that every action propositioned to a player in the form of an attack must be addressed. Actions are thereby suspended in chronology without a definite resolution unless participating parties allows them to resolve in the Chain; thus, no action undertaken by either party can resolve without Autohitting. Characters perception or Sensory functions by default allows players to justify the synchronicity of author and character judgement by occurrences one could readily observe. This is due to a technical Default state when either character enters a roleplay that, unless stated otherwise, each character and their actions are visible to any and all Default sensory having an implicit auto prefix as a flag; ergo, the visibility of each party allows the other to identify actions that occur whether or not hostilities are engaged as parlance of the very nature of Turn-Order combat. Both players having external knowledge is capable of 'reading' the actions of their adversary through their characters. A telegraph or Tell is when an outward gesture of any kind is not only visibly seen but interpreted as hostile, and usually only initiated as a condition of activating an ability or attack. It is possible that most actions of an enemy player may either produce a readable (visual or audible) physical signal before initiating their action, or the product of the effect activation in the form of anything perceptible. The nature of an action determines whether proactive decisions is justified and if defaulted then telegraphy will occur whether or not it's voluntary. Conversely, an action that has Properties mitigating its sensory index by means of invisibility will produce little to no telegraphy and thus optimizing its potency to avoid proactive countermeasure. In chronology according to States and function of a player's turn -- a player is given a chance to address a proposition by an opposing player, but with regards to the action's properties versus what the recipient can discern; thus, a proposition may resolve as intended if the receiver does no possesses required conditions to refute a suspended action. Time -- as a value in the properties of an action -- is the common argument in any action to quantify determinable speed values against a recipient. The party not equipped with the properties necessary to mitigate or answer an action may be penalized with a legitimate hit. A telegraph is the initiation of any proposition before its activation by meeting any condition an enemy character undergoes that any character could read and trigger a Chain where one could activate their own responses in preparation before it resolves in its suspended state. By performing a read on an enemy player's tells or telegraph they could reduce discrepancies with proactive measures. There are two components in proper Telegraphy usage. The first is visibility of an action a character is making. The next function is whether a telegraph can be read that enables the corresponding character to understand if information is available and if the action is readable without conflicting properties whether or not it can be registered at all. The former may be product of voluntary or involuntary circumstances whereas the latter falls upon the observer to utilize the information when available if possible. Failure to read a telegraph will result in almost no telegraphy committed as it is required that an action is observable for it to be a "tell" otherwise it'd result in Meta-gaming. An action without telegraphy will be extremely difficult to read and thus produce a similar outcome since there is no immediately information to extrapolate. The sequence of a telegraph is proceeded by the read if the character can distinguish the action taking place. Fast Reaction Time abilities enhances a character's sensory to allow greater justifiable reads of an opponent's physical actions. Extra-Sensory enables wider perceptible skills if the field of vision to a character is inadequate in a situation regarding coverage. Players may stack additional properties to a character's own sensory whether through different fields of vision, spectrum, or even discernible phenomenon such as specific powers or energies. A player utilizing telegraphs of one's opponent must be proactive in initiating effects or meeting conditions in which they could match any action their adversary is making; however, telegraph reading is defensive by nature because one is reliant on the incremental actions of an opposing party and thus is beholden by a chain initiated by said opponent. Telegraphy is therefore Reactive. Players may still be advised in fail-safe strategies of any kind of Auto-Defense and initiate offensive plays when appropriate in place of reading. Examples Classic Example Secunda activated a power of electricity by first initiating physical movement that can be seen. That movement would be his arm raising. It is typical that slow motions or any kind motioned to an enemy is going to be read as a telegraph and Prima took the opportunity in erecting his own defense upon this information. Whether or not his demon energy can substantiate Secunda's attack is irrelevant but whether Prime is in Time to meet the offense. He did not use his opponent's arm as a basis but the electrical spark which proceeded it. Prima would have better recognized the threat from the first physical indication given to him, but nonetheless attempted to read the nuance of Secunda's attack type. Proper Telegraph The arm and weapon of Prima gave away the nuance of his attack to justify Secunda's preemptive evasion. It is possible for Prima to cancel the original proposition by readjusting his aim upon the updated positioning of his opponent since committal is minimum for his intended action, and this is facilitated by Secunda's own committed bodily movement which in itself is a telegraph. Since both players can visibly discern each other and their actions then telegraphs are possible. Involuntary Telegraphy It'd appear Secunda acknowledged how little of time he could react to Prima's attack in this scenario; however, Secunda made little use of the attack's own presence to read that such an attack is coming. The speed of Prima's action approaching Secunda implies that Secunda may not have much time to react and his opponent acknowledging such by taking damage justifies the threat; however, Secunda only took damage by acknowledging the threat of the attack and its visibility which gave him lenience to mitigate. It is possible for Prima to unleash an invisible attack upon his already low committed action and thus make it harder for Secunda to respond. Usage TZDL, like many Play-By Post fights, incorporates several levels of telegraphy and reads throughout combat since the primary 5 senses default automatically. Mouse in TZDL2007 will have his Mitsu Mazono take note of Psycho Echelon's grail offering and proceed to shoot him dead despite the latter's inability to properly respond. Ares will have Vodin Kindra block Billiam Moskie's ladle with his sword before unleashing an explosion of plasma from his aura for a confirmed first OTK the same year. Mystic's own use of deliberate telegraphy dissuaded Johnny Pheonix from taking the offense resulting in a forefiet in Preliminaries of 2007. Tells would not be popularized as the terminology used until TZDL2011 when Argryia faced off against Lokanas in the preliminaries and Mouse in the Quarterfinals. Argryia in character introduced the concept as the form of Tells in her fight with Decoy's Mitsu Mazono. It has since been used oocly for when any character's movement is not subtle enough to be unnoticed and allows an enemy character to justify preemptive measures. Lokanese will be the recipient of Tells and Reads in the same year during preliminaries for his engrigious hand waving and posturing which allowed Argryia's Serenity Redstar to believe he had an Auto-Defense hence justifying her piercer. Category:Meta